1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to tiled storage, and more particularly to power management within a tiled storage.
2. Description of Related Art
The above-referenced parent U.S. patent application discloses a tiled memory device in the form of a spiral cache and power management operations within the spiral cache. In general, it is desirable to power-manage all memory sub-systems within a computer system, so that energy is not wasted, and so that available energy is used as efficiently as possible by the different levels of the memory sub-system for system storage needs.
Reducing the power consumption of a semiconductor storage device also typically reduces the operating temperature of the integrated circuit of the storage device, which typically leads to an increase in the lifetime/decrease in the failure rate of the storage device and other circuits integrated with the storage device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power-managed tiled memory and a method of power management within a tiled memory, including power managing individual caches or other tiled storage devices, which may be spiral caches.